Burning Ashes Pack
+|:|+_BurningAshes Pack_+|:|+ Or we are''' +|:|+_DarkHollows Pack_+|:|+''' too.... A honorable pack with strong-hearted wolves with the strengths of a million soldiers. We run with fearless, quick minds and pace side by side as we edge at the risks of War. Nothing cannot knock us down. Nothing cannot pierce through our souls. We are One. '' '_- *Top/Special Ranks* -_' '''Alpha(s'): Aspen Shimmering Through Battles (raining-storm''y) '''Shamaye:' { None At The Moment } ||''' SoulCaster:' Sky Time '''Beta:' Aurum Beta || Delta: Charcoal Wolf (Luna12) '' '''Guardian(s):' { None at the Moment } Royal Assassin(s): Royal Venom, open for two more! || Demons/Knights: Whipflash (Whipcream c: ), Solitaire (priderock123), PoisonJay Caster {Got Demoted}, ''Adam (''kamara2), ''Pounce F (''Gh0stwolf99), Other Ranks (Ordinary Recruits) = ::Medics::Hunters::TrackerScouts::Apprentices::Pups::GnawWolves::Omega(s):: We have about 50+ wolves!.... well and one cat xD We luv u, Sapphire! Failed Recruits/Enemies/Allies We are dangerous and brave, so we can easily make enemies... And our current Alpha, Aspen, has wiped out a whole pack called :~:Celestial Wolf Pack:~: so most of our enemies declared peace at the paws of risk. '-::-Enemies-::-' {None At The Moment} '-::-Failed Recruits-::-' Clash (*''stars''), Nora, ginger f wolf, Royal Ahkira, and *LeafClan* {Currently No Others} '' '-::-Favored Allies-::- Warrior Cats Of Equinox Clan, Liuwa Wolves(46), #|:|_BlackenedEclipse Pack_|:|# {Currently No Others} Specialties/Required for Ranks * When you first join with a group of newly appointed recruits, you will demonstrated on that we put blades between our claws * We favor the ways of the Divergent Series, so we train like Dauntless xD * For top ranks, you can use an element, but for now we will not obtain them * Shamaye and Guardians require a feather through your fur in order to tell which character you are * Aspen gives out burnt cookies and Aurum says Welcome to Hell ^^ ------------------------------------------------------------------------ '''Rules, Ordered By Alpha These rules have been added by Luna and Stormy. So whatever Alpha says, it goes. Do not object. *Each wolf has the honor to talk and share their word *Do not attack unless one of the Top Ranks (mainly Alpha) gives word *The word of Alpha is the pack code or known as just rules. *Participate in training sessions and battle plans *Do not kill or harm any of our kind *Defend your kind, even with your life. You may have friendships with others from different Packs or Clans, but your loyalty must remain to us, as one day you may meet them in battle. *At least one hunter or wolf must stay at camp at all costs, to defend the camp (Also, challenge all trespassing animals.) *Pups must be at least five moons old to become a Scout *We promise not to force you to believe in Northern Lights or to believe in the pack code, but we shall give you options to be free and not trapped under our claws. *No fighter will neglet a young pup in danger even it is not our kind. *No fighter shall kill to show off or to powerplay in front of the eyes of Alpha, you must be fair and honorable. This might make you a higher rank than before. News * PoisonJay Caster '''got demoted to Demon/Knight and '''Sky Time is now our official Soul Caster! * Aspen M Alpha 'recruited new pups! ''Welcome to the pack! :D * We are now Allies with.... Equinox Clan! * We are now Allies with.... #|:|_BlackenedEclipse Pack_|:|# ~ * A battle broke out from Adam with *LeafClan* ! Now Enemies with *LeafClan*'''